Vampire Reign One-Shots
by CassetteTapes
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Vampires and Reign, it's weird but hey, it's vampires!Ratings may vary between K and T! No smut! Characters so far include: Narcisse, Catherine, and Charles
1. Vampire Charles

**Catcisse pairing, Charles is a vampire…Catherine cuts her hand.**

 **Rated T for vampires**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or vampires have a nice day.**

 **One-shot!**

Charles had been acting off lately anyone could see that but only three people knew his true power, Catherine, Lord Narcisse, and Charles himself. It all started with a little incident in the middle of the night, Catherine had been opening a letter when the letter opener had cut her finger. Swearing under her breath she sighed, fetching her cloak and heading out to retrieve a bandage.

Making her way into the dark halls she made a beeline for the physician's quarters. However, just then she saw a darker shadows pass over by a wall to her right. Stopping she glanced around but saw nothing, thinking it was a trick of her mind she continued on. Until…out of the shadows came her son. She'd been meaning to talk to him about these nightly outings and now was her chance. Stalking over to him she called his name but he didn't turn. Growling in frustration she came up behind him, "Charles!" She forced him to face her but her breath caught in her throat as she stumbled backwards. There was blood dripping down her son's mouth, his skin was pale and his eyes were dead. He had tight hold of her now trembling wrist as she searched for words, "Ch…Charles…"

"Oh Mother fancy meeting you here." He slowly backed her up against a wall.

"Are you hurt? Is that your blood?" She already knew the answer but she didn't want to believe it.

"No, but you already knew that didn't you? Narcisse warned you but you didn't listen." He was getting closer to her face all the while.

"Who…who did y…you k…kill?"

"I don't remember but God Mother I don't remember your blood smelling this good."

"My b…blood…smelling good?" She asked, still very confused.

"Oh, you haven't pieced it together yet, let me give you a hint." He grinned at her, showing off his gleaming white fangs.

Fear raised a lump in her throat, "Charles?"

"I won't kill you." He said, as if this would make her feel better.

"I…I know." She nodded, still shaking.

"Have you cut yourself?" He asked, picking up on the scent of her blood.

"Y…yes I was going to get a b…bandage." She said, lifting her hand for him to see.

"You're intoxicating." He murmured, staring at her hungrily.

She just stared at her son wide eyed and scared, she didn't know what was going to happen but she had a creeping suspicion it wouldn't be fun. Charles spoke again cause her to jump a bit, "Can I bite you?"

"Uh…" She was really completely clueless about the situation all her thoughts were consumed by the fact her son was some sort of monster, "Will it help?"

"Very much." He smirked.

"I suppose you can erm… _bite_ me then."

"You can't scream."

"No screaming." She agreed.

"Oh and try not to faint."

All she could do was nod, family had always been her weakness and if he said this would help him then of course she would agree. Little did she know that this could leave her in worse a state them him. Plus she had no idea what a vampire was or what he was about to do. Before anything more could cross her mind Charles's fangs sank into the soft flesh of her arm, a small gasp escaped her lips. Her blood rushed into his mouth as she stared at him, mouth open in surprise and disbelief. If she had been expecting anything it had not been this, subconsciously she tried to yank her arm back but he didn't relent. She noticed her arm turning white from lack of blood and started to panic, "Charles!" She tried to get his attention.

He looked up at her, releasing her arm and for a moment she felt a bit relieved until he spoke, "You promised no screaming, naughty woman." Before she could protest he bit down on her arm again, higher this time and deeper.

The sudden pain hit her again and she yelped and gripped the wall with her free hand. The sensation was indescribable, there was a dismal pain in the background to a harsher pain and then there was a dull panging in her head and yet, it was somehow enjoyable. Enjoyable to see her crimson blood flowing from her pale skin, splattering on the floor and staining her dress. She snapped out of her trance as soon as she remembered exactly what was going on and began to struggle, "Charles?" It came out more of a question then she would have preferred.

Once again he let go of her arm, which fell limp at her side still pouring blood from the bites, "Yes Mother?" He asked rather annoyed.

"Enough?" Again, more of a question then would've been liked.

"Not nearly." He growled, "I haven't had a proper meal in weeks."

Somehow this didn't frighten her in the slightest, she just kept staring at him open mouthed and confused. "A proper meal." She repeated.

"Yes, you're always so fiery and fierce, not scared of anyone or anything not even me and your blood tastes like your attitude. Strong and spicy…Italian."

"Spicy?" She murmured wearily.

"Very, so you wouldn't mind if I just…" He ripped off her shawl, leaving her in her long blue and gold dress then he latched onto her shoulder. She had to restrain a scream, and she was sure she felt his fangs hit her bone. Her head fell to the side her cheek landing on her son's soft nutmeg hair, she had lost too much blood and it was catching up to her. She could feel the hot blood running down her dress, tickling her but she couldn't feel her arm let alone move it. Her eyes began to droop and she started to rely more and more on her son's support. He must've noticed because his head shot up to look at her, "I said no fainting!"

"Charles…I need to lie down." She murmured.

"One more bite."

"I really don't think…" Too late, he'd bit down on her neck causing a long scream to burst from her lips, whether it was from pain or twisted pleasure she couldn't tell. Her head fell back hitting the window as her eyes clenched shut. If she'd thought the previous bites were bad she'd had no idea, this was the worst kind of pain the inability to breath correctly and instant dizziness. Then on the other hand it was horribly addicting, the way her own blood felt leaving her veins and the way every thought disappeared from her mind. Distantly she could hear someone scream out before Charles's support left her in seconds and she thought she heard him murmur an apology before he disappeared. Without the support of his arms she crumbled, hitting the ground with the smallest of thumps.

Narcisse had been wandering the halls late that night when he'd heard a scream sound from the next hallway over. Somehow the scream sounded unnervingly familiar and if he hadn't known better he would've thought it was Catherine. Taking off he ran towards the noise he rounded the corner to see his worst nightmare. Charles had his fangs in Catherine's neck and she was pale as a ghost, the burgundy blood that covered her arm, face, and clothes stood out on her white skin. Narcisse had known what Charles was for some time but hadn't had the guts to tell Catherine quite yet. He had kept her under his supervision 24/7 to ensure her safety and had warned her not to leave her rooms past nightfall apparently she hadn't taken his warning seriously.

His vision snapped back to her as her hands flew to her own throat, smearing the blood further. Her eyes were blank and her lips were parted, her small hands squeezed her throat and he sprung into action, "Catherine!" Charles instantly let go of his Mother saying something to her that he couldn't hear before dashing away.

The Queen Mother fell at a horrifying speed, hitting the floor with a rustle. Narcisse was at her side in seconds, scooping up her bloody and limp person. He would have to come back and clean up the blood on the floor later but now he had to get Catherine back to his chambers. Usually when he found Charles's victims they were already dead but he had spared Catherine for some reason…maybe because she was his Mother. He reached his chambers and lay her down on the bed, running to get a wet rag.

He gently wiped away all the blood from her wounds and when he looked at her he realized it was worse then he first thought. Not only had her neck been bitten but also her right arm, he did notice that Charles had been unnaturally clean and gentle about his work. Usually when he found Charles's victims they were completely demolished but Catherine's bites were carefully precise. He noticed her chest rising and falling slower by the second and he knew what had to be done. Carefully he let his fangs come out a bit, biting his own hand and putting it to her mouth. Surprisingly she bit down on his hand holding it there as she drank the drops of blood from his cut, then she fell limp again. Her wounds sewed themselves back together in minutes and her breathing become normal once more.

He took his hand back and it healed in a second, he too had a secret he was a vampire as well. Just like Charles, he had no idea who had turned Charles but it had been the Queen of England who had done him in. He remembered her coming to the tower in the middle of the night and the next thing he knew he was craving blood. It was surprising how many vampires there were, vampires could sense one another and they were literally everywhere. He had prayed that Charles would never get her but it was done, she was cursed like the rest of them. Sighing he brushed a stray bloody curl from her pale skin and she snuggled up a bit, clearly feeling better.

After another half hour she started to stir, mumbling and trying to reach out to him, he took her hand in his and she opened her eyes a bit. At first she didn't know what was going on but then she remembered, the paper cut, Charles, fangs, screams. She bolted upright, a hand going to feel the side of her neck only to be met with smooth skin. Her eyes flew to her arm to find it as well was clear of blood and bite marks, her gaze met Narcisse's seconds later her mouth open. "Stephan…" She breathed.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Where's Charles? Is he okay? Was it all a dream?"

"I don't know where Charles is but he's fine, and no it was not a dream."

"What happened to me?" She gasped, looking down at her blood-soaked dress and then back up at him.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you is going to be rather frightening at first but you need to stay calm. Okay?"

She nodded solemnly. Millions of thoughts whirled through her mind and her heart was beating so hard she was sure Narcisse could hear. Apparently…he could because his gaze fell on her chest before he looked back at her face. "Calm…" He told her. All she could do was nod again.

He didn't really know how to put this gently so he got straight to the point, "Your son is a vampire."

Her mouth fell open then clamped shut again, "What?" She whispered.

"He's a vampire…you know uh…fangs, bloodlust, that sort of thing?"

"Yeah." She murmured, her hand going up to the side of her neck again.

" _I_ am also a vampire."

"No…" She shook her head, reaching out to touch his cheek.

He smiled sadly, removing her hand from his face and rubbing it gently, "You have to promise to stay calm okay?"

"Okay…"

"You are now a vampire."

"What?" She shook her head vigorously, "No…no…but…but…" She ran her tongue over her teeth and sure enough two fangs.

"Catherine?" He asked, not sure how she was going to react.

"How long?" She demanded.

"What?"

"How long have you been a…" she grimaced, "vampire."

"Since England."

"And my Son?"

"I don't know."

"I…" Her hand was clawing the side of her neck gently, "Why…how…no…" Her free hand reached for him again, "Not you too…"

He nodded, "Me too."

"Everything hurts Stephan…everything hurts…" She looked ready to cry.

"I know.."

"Why?"

He cleared his throat and looked away, "You need blood."

"What?" She whispered.

"Blood." He repeated.

"No way." She shook her head.

"You'll die if you don't."

She was at a loss, but another jolt of pain sent her reeling. A hiss left her lips and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. As it ran over her tongue she growled angrily, "Human?" Was all she could ask.

He nodded, watching her warily. She looked conflicted for a few moments before nodding, "Who?"

"A servant I guess." He said, still shocked and worried.

"God I'm hungry." Her voice lowered.

"Catherine." He took her hand, "Just breathe."

She inhaled deeply before exhaling, "Okay." She said, voice wavering but a bit calmer.

"Okay." He agreed, standing and holding a hand out for her to follow. She took his hand and once she stood her fingers warped around his, refusing to let go and he didn't protest.

Eerie darkness crept over them as they exited his chambers. Catherine's heels echoed on the stone floor and her grip on his hand increased painfully. As they rounded the corner they came across the place where she had been bitten and she stopped dead in her tracks. Staggering backwards a small hand clamped over her mouth, "So much blood…" She whispered.

"Catherine." She didn't look at him, "Hey, Catherine." He took her shoulders and turned her attention away from the blood, "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Her eyes flashed gold before returning hazel, a hiss left her before she could stop it, "Stephan, I'm so hungry."

"Come on." He started to walk faster but she was already striding down the hall ahead of him. Her small hands were grasping at the fabric of her dress and she was panting. He was at her side in a burst of speed but it went unnoticed by her. She reached the kitchens and he had to stop her from practically tearing down the door and devouring the whole staff. Latching onto her shoulder, he spun her to see him and unsurprisingly her eyes were flashing from gold to hazel.

"Hey, we have to be subtle about this. We can't just go around all vamped out." He told her.

She actually laughed, "Vamped out." She shook her head.

He smiled at her, "Seriously Catherine."

She nodded, her eyes glinting gold once again, "Well show me how it's done then." She said, gesturing towards the kitchen door.

He nodded, "Just pretend you want some wine and then lead one of them away to show them the correct bottle. Once you're alone with them you go in, but make sure to cover their mouth and don't take your time about it either."

She nodded, "Got it." She was already in a daze, her eyes unwavering gold now.

"Just stay with me."

She nodded, her fingers twitching inside his palm before they let go. Without another word he pushed the kitchen door open to find seven servants still at work. The two of them strode in and as Catherine kept her eyes from darting anxiously Narcisse spoke, "I'm sorry for the disturbance but the Queen Mother and I are in need of some wine."

"What kind Your Grace?" A young servant girl asked.

"Oh we'll have to see, we'll just go back and look."

"Oh...okay." The girl nodded, leading the way to the wine cellar. Catherine and Narcisse followed, his eyes kept darting to Catherine but she lost in a world of hunger. When the wine room door closed behind them he had to actually grab her arm to stop her from pouncing. She gave him daggers with her eyes before faking a smile that turned out a bit devilish.

They shared looks as the servant girls back was turned and then with an unspoken agreement Narcisse grabbed the girl from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth before Catherine sunk her fangs in. Blood spilled over her lips staining them burgundy and a feral growl was let out from her lungs. He made her stop before the girl was dead for he wouldn't let her be destroyed by the guilt of killing someone. He doubted this would be her first her kill or her last but he didn't let in happen anyway.

He pulled her back and the instant her fangs retracted from the girls' neck she slumped against him, panting. He held her securely as she turned her face away from what she'd just done. "It's going to be okay." He told her again.

"Did I kill her?" She whispered.

"No."

"We have to…"

"I know."

"I'm sorry." Her chest was still heaving.

"It's okay." He let go of her for a split second, snapped the girl's neck in another and then was holding her again.

"Can we go?"

"Yeah." He led her out the back of the wine cellar as not be seen and then back up the palace steps. As they walked through the halls he couldn't help notice the way her hand shook in his.

"I can't." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I can't go back to my chambers…"

"Why ever not? Did something…"

"Alone." She finished, "I can't go back alone."

He looked at her for a long while but her gaze was downcast, watching her own feet move across the floor. "You can come back to mine if you want." He rushed.

She looked up at him now, her hazel eyes filled with relief, "Thank you. " She whispered.

He smiled sadly at her before they walked in silence the rest of the way to his chambers. When they arrived she was already partly slumped against him. She slowly took off her heels, her crown, and then loosened her corset. Then she went over to the settee to lay down but he stopped her, "No way, you've had a long night sleep in the bed I can sleep on the settee."

"But…" She began but he cut her off.

"Catherine, I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it."

"Okay." She agreed, going over to the bed and laying down. He turned away to go lay down on the settee but her hand jetted out and snatched his.

"What's wrong?"

"It's big enough for two." She said quietly.

"Catherine…." He said slowly.

"Please."

That was all he needed, he nodded, taking off his boots and jacket he cautiously laid down beside her. She turned around to face him and a tiny smile went over her tired face. "Goodnight." She murmured.

"Goodnight." He replied.

She closed her eyes and almost instantly sleep engulfed her in it's warm blackness. But before it did she felt Stephan's fingers entwine with her own.

 **A/N what? What? What? Vampire? Reign? Fanfiction?! Yes, yes my friends that is what you have just witnessed. Now you may judge me byeeee!**


	2. Bitten

It all started with Don Carlos, the Prince of Spain. All the secrets, death, blood, lust, it all started with Don Carlos. You think you know what happened when he impaled himself on the 'chair' but you don't. What if there was more to the tale then revealed? Now that I've got you hooked with the whole dark secrets and blood I'll start my tale.

Catherine had agreed to help Mary with her Don Carlos problem and at the time it hadn't seemed all that difficult. Just a bit of sneaking around and then Mary would have Spain at her side. As planned they met that night, Don Carlos blindfolded and Mary handed the whip over to the French Queen. Catherine didn't particularly care for this sort of thing and she didn't blame Mary for shying away from it. She had however promised Mary that she would do her best to help Mary protect Scotland and she didn't intend to break that promise. Catherine had done her part as promised but poor Mary just couldn't bare it. She had yelled for Catherine to stop, giving away their little plan. He had ripped the blindfold off as Mary tried to explain and Catherine hoped he wouldn't scream for the guards. Neither of them could have prepared for what happened next. Don Carlos sprung from the 'chair' with lightning speed, the chains snapping from his strength.

Before either of the Queens had a chance to so much as register what'd just happened he appeared behind Catherine without the French Queens noticing. Mary was all too aware of Don Carlos's position and she was about to continue her rant about how Catherine meant no harm when she saw them. Two white fangs gleaming from under his gums, her eyebrows shot up in horror, "Catherine!" She shrieked whilst trying to alert the older Queen of her predicament but she was too late.

Catherine was about to turn around when two fangs sunk into her neck, she let out a small squeak before he began his assault on her neck. Vigorously tearing away her flesh with his fangs, trying to get deeper, collect more blood. She could vaguely see Mary with her hands over her mouth fear written all the over her pale face. She tried to tell the Scottish Queen to run but at that moment her knees gave out, yet Don Carlos held her up, his thirst still unquenched. The pain was unbearable and soon enough she found herself gasping for air, all of a sudden the support of his arms left her as the fangs were removed from her neck. She crumbled to the floor and he bent down near her, brushing her copper hair off the destroyed side of her neck. "Pretty girl, do you have any last words?"

"Don't..." She coughed, "Don't let me..." She was gasping for breath now, "Don't let me die...don't hurt...Mary."

"Well I can't promise anything about Mary but you can certainly live." He snickered, biting his own arm briefly he put it to her lips, his blood dribbled down her lips onto her chin and her small tongue flicked out and cleared it away. "Good girl drink it up."

She fell limp to her side and Don Carlos turned to Mary. Flying at her he slammed her into the stone wall as the brunette let out a yelp of fear. "I was hoping you would come Mary, I knew your blood would be a treat but it was so very kind of you to bring her." He growled gesturing to Catherine who was still face down on the floor, drenched in her own blood.

"You killed her!" She whimpered.

"I did no such thing...she's fine." He shrugged.

"She's not!" Mary looked close to tears at this point.

"It doesn't matter if she is or not because you're next."

Mary shut her eyes tight and set her jaw, preparing for the pain. Mary felt the fangs sink into her neck and let a small whimper escape her tightly pressed lips. It was as if her head was spinning round and round and her legs were made of jelly. She collapsed and expected to land on Don Carlos's bare chest but instead her cheek came in contact with fabric. She forced her eyes to open and felt someone help her to stand whilst pressing fabric to her wounds. Her eyes fell on Don Carlos, he had a piece of wood sticking out if his skull as if someone had stabbed it into him.

Catherine had been struggling to get off the ground whilst listening to Don Carlos and Mary. She only hoped she could get up before Don Carlos sealed Mary's fate just as he had sealed hers moments before. Yet when she finally got to her feet it was too late, the Prince of Spain already had his fangs in Mary's neck. Panicking she snapped a piece of wood from the 'chair' surprising herself by her own strength. She rammed it into Don Carlos's neck with all the force she could muster. He fell to the side as Mary slumped forward into Catherine's arms, the French Queens neck was throbbing and her head was spinning but she kept a straight face.

"Catherine?" Mary croaked.

"Shhh Mary it's alright, come on we have to get out of here." Came the elder Queens voice.

"Catherine your neck...are you..."

"Mary not now we have to get out." She guided the Scottish Queen to the secret passageways and back to her chambers. Upon arrival Catherine grimaced at the bright light as she sat Mary down near the fire and went to fetch a wet cloth.

Mary was far too dizzy and her eyelids felt as heavy as lead, she felt Catherine press a wet rag to her neck and she hissed in pain. Catherine's soothing voice hushed her whilst carefully wiping away the blood and rubbing circles on Mary's wrist. "Catherine..." Mary murmured wearily, "I thought you were dead..."

"Shhh Mary it's not the time for that." She responded calmly. In truth Catherine wasn't feeling herself at all, her head hurt and her neck itched. If she hadn't known better she would've thought she could hear Mary's blood flowing through her veins, but that's not possible, is it? No, no of course it's not without knowing it Catherine hand was trembling and she was biting down on her lip so hard it broke the skin. She gasped in pain she licked the blood away, suddenly there was a crave in the pit of her stomach, stirring a kind of hunger she'd never felt before. She stopped tending to Mary and darted to the mirror, her reflection stared back at her and nothing seemed amiss. Then something caught her eye, and two tiny bite marks on the side of her neck, when she looked closer she could see multiple scars on the side of her neck. Now she was beginning to panic, taking a shaky breath she open her mouth and almost screamed. There were two small fangs gleaming from the top of her gums. Clamping a hand over her mouth she staggered to sit down, tears burned in her eyes and her heart was racing.

Mary has noticed Catherine go over to the mirror and watched her silently. All of a sudden Catherine looked as though she'd just seen a ghost, clamping a hand over her mouth and stumbling over to the bed. Mary's brows knit in worry and made her way over to where Catherine was sitting. "Catherine what's wrong?"

"Mary, sit down." She ordered and Mary did as told. The French Queen moved the brunette's hair off her neck and looked closely at it, sure enough there were two little scars that mirrored Catherine's.

"Open your mouth." She demanded and Mary obliged, just as suspected there were two miniature fangs on Mary's top gum. Catherine felt as though she'd just been hit over the head by a frying pan, her breathes were shaking and she sat down looking blankly ahead. Meanwhile Mary was staring at her like she was crazy, having no idea what was going on.

"What is your problem?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Mary...Mary...Don Carlos...he...I...you...we're...fangs...god...vampires." She stuttered, tripping over her own words.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, taking hold of Catherine's shoulders and forcing her to look at the Scottish Queen.

"Mary..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "We're vampires."

"Catherine! What are you going on about there's no such things as vampires!" She glared at the older Queen as if she was going insane.

"Come here." She beckoned her to followed her to the mirror, "Now, open your mouth."

Mary rolled her eyes thinking the whole thing was ridicules, but she did as asked and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened in shock as she spotted the fangs in her mouth, grabbing Catherine's shoulder with such force the French Queen whimpered. "Mary, you're hurting me." She said trying to get Mary off.

"What kind of game are you playing?!" Mary shouted, gripping Catherine with unknown strength, causing Catherine to wilt slightly. Catherine had no idea where this newfound strength had come from but she certainly didn't like it.

"I'm not playing around! I'm not I swear, let go!" She cried out as she felt her shoulder splinter under Mary's intense grip. In a last attempt to make the Queen of Scots believe she lifted her own freckled hand to her mouth and bit down. Blood gushed down her hand and she saw Mary's eyes flash red as she released Catherine from her iron grip. Then Mary grabbed Catherine's bloody hand and lifted it to her lips, sucking the blood from her hand Catherine began to feel dizzy once more. She tried to pull her hand away but Mary yanked it back, her shoulder had somehow healed once Mary's grip had been retracted but Catherine paid that no heed now. At the moment she was just trying to stand upright, her head was spinning again and she tried to say something but it came out as a incoherent moan.

"Mary...Mary no...blood...more…stop...go...dizzy...Mary..." With that she crashed to the floor, her hand yanked away from Mary's mouth. Mary instantly snapped out of her trance to see Catherine lying unconscious on the floor, her hand magical sewing itself together.

Mary went to her knees by Catherine, "I'm so sorry! Catherine wake up!" She shook her frantically. As hard as she tried Catherine refused to get up, Mary tried to lift her and surprisingly she seemed light as a feather. Setting the limp Queen down on her bed she sat besides her fiddling with her dress. She couldn't believe what she'd just done, Catherine had known she'd go all vampire which is why she'd done it in the first place. Mary took the hand that Catherine had bitten a few moments prior and examined it; it looked the same, freckled and olive colored. The only difference was that there were two tiny scars, hardly noticeable if you weren't paying attention but there all the same. Mary ran her index finger along the veins in Catherine's hand and up her fingers to her palm.

"Mary?" Came a foggy voice and Mary instantly let go of Catherine's hand looking up at the French Queen.

"I won't bite you know..." She mumbled, "Actually on second thought I probably will..." She put one hand to her head and sat up, looking at Mary wearily.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I would do that...I hurt you..." Mary rushed to say.

"That was my intention, I knew what I was getting into." Catherine interrupted whilst struggling to get up.

"I...I...and I hurt your shoulder, I heard it crack." She said reaching for Catherine.

"I'm okay." She reassured her.

"You're not, you're so pale, you look ill."

Catherine pursed her lips, "Well thanks." She said sarcastically.

"No really are you hot?" She pressed the back of her hand to Catherine's forehead and then jerked it away as though she'd been burned.

"You're burning up!" Mary exclaimed.

"I'm..." She sneezed, "I'm fine."

"Lay down." Mary ordered.

"Don Carlos...what if I killed him?" She mumbled.

"If they come here I'll tell them you fell ill and I've been tending to you all night." Mary said whilst going and rummaging for some herbs for tea.

"Don't touch those!" She shrieked as Mary reached out for a plant. Mary took away her hand and sighed.

"Where is the sage and lemon?" She questioned.

"First cupboard to the right." Catherine muttered.

"I'll have a servant make you some tea and soup."

"Mhhmn." She mumbled in agreement.

"Catherine...what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" She asked patting the bed next to her for Mary to sit down.

"About the whole vampire thing." She said sitting next to the French Queen.

"We'll figure it out." She murmured softly.

"Catherine are you alright?"

"My heart...my heart hurts." She whispered.

"I hurt you, I knew I hurt you." Mary began to sob.

"No…" She took Mary's hand, "No...you didn't hurt me, I just...I need...blood Mary..."

"What?" This took her off guard and it even shocked her enough to make the tears stop.

"I need blood...to live...I'm dying...blood Mary...now..." Her face was pale and her hands were shaking as her voice failed.

"How do I get blood?! I can't just get blood Catherine!" Mary panicked not realizing the obvious.

"Give me your arm..." She rasped.

"W...what?" She stuttered.

"Your...arm."

"You won't kill me?" Mary uttered, even though she knew this was a stupid question it was the one she asked out of the thousands spinning in her mind.

"No..." She croaked, she was loosing energy quickly. "Mary please..."

Mary was about to object again when she actually looked at Catherine, her whole person was pale and shaking as if she was out in the snow. A single tear had trickled down her cheek and her small hands were clamped together trying to steady herself. She looked on the verge of death and she was. Fear coursed through Mary's heart and she thrust her arm towards Catherine's mouth.

"I'm sorry...it has to be like ...this." Catherine rasped before sinking her fangs into Mary's lower arm, sucking the blood from her arm Catherine drank her fill before falling back into the pillow. Blood dripped from her lips onto her chin and she rubbed her eyes, then she focused on Mary. The Scottish Queens arm was healed and Mary looked fine other then shocked. Catherine yawned and curled her legs up near her chest.

"Catherine are you alright?" Mary asked for at least the fourth time that night.

"Sleep." She murmured.

"Uh...Catherine what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here...get some rest." She muttered.

"What about Don Carlos?"

"Stick with the plan."

"Oh...okay." Mary agreed before wiping the blood off Catherine's face with a wet rag.

Catherine soon after fell asleep and Mary returned to her chambers, she hadn't heard a word about Don Carlos and she would be glad if it stayed that way. She readied herself for bed and lie down, staring up at the ceiling sadly. At half past midnight Mary crept into Catherine's chambers, it was the dead of night but she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she could see red eyes glowing and white fangs gleaming. She could hear screams, Catherine's screams as Don Carlos sucked the blood from her neck. She shivered and shook the thought off, tiptoeing over to the edge of the French Queens bed she looked down at her. She was asleep but obviously having unpleasant dreams. She kept tossing and turning struggling with the blankets and curling into a ball with her face in her knees. Small beads of sweat were causing her hair to stick to her forehead and she looked ghostly pale in the moonlight. It was odd to see Catherine so raw and unguarded really, there was no cold mask of indifference, no straight back and pursed lips, just Catherine.

Carefully Mary sat down next to the elder Queen and took hold her shoulder giving her soft shakes. Catherine only curled up to the pillow and gripped it for dear life, "No...no don't hurt me...don't hurt me..." She begged.

"Catherine I won't hurt you...you need to wake up come on..." She shook her again; glad she came when she didn't otherwise Catherine would be defenseless to these dreams.

 _She was burning up flames licked her face and her screams echoed throughout the courtyard. Suddenly her screams weren't the only ones, there was another person screaming...Mary. She looked through the flames to see Mary struggling and crying, crying for Catherine like she had when she was just a child. She tried to reach for her but she was bound to a stake by chains. She looked behind the flames to see the court full of people, Claude was weeping into Bash's chest and Charles was looking horrified. Another scream escaped her lips as a flaming branch crashed on top of her, she looked to see Mary again. The Scottish Queen was reaching for her, Catherine stretched out a burnt hand and grasped Mary's. The second they touched she vanished into oblivion a last bloodcurdling scream bursting from her dry throat._

She sprung up from her dream panting and crying unconsciously. "Mary...Mary...you're alive...Mary..." She breathed in her half awake state.

"Of course I am...Catherine are you okay?" Catherine was physically shaking and still hand her knees to her chest, rocking herself back and forth to try and calm herself.

The French Queen immediately adverted her gaze to her hands, embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable state. She stopped rocking herself but she was still shaking uncontrollably and pale as a ghost. "I'm fine..." She mumbled, "Why are you here?"

"I...I couldn't sleep..." Mary murmured, "Guess we're one in the same."

"In more ways then one." She grumbled.

"Catherine?"

She looked over at the younger Queen quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"We're going to be okay, right?"

And suddenly it was like they'd gone back in time, to a place where Mary was only a little girl, unburdened by life and it's horrors and Catherine was still happy. It took all she had not to just break down then and there as she nodded and took Mary's hand in hers, "We'll be okay…"

 **A/N well that's the end of this one-shot, I've had to going for a while and didn't really know how to continue it from this point so I guess this is where it ends. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
